Walking in the clouds
by jackyboy16
Summary: It all started with flu like symptoms while flying, now fifteen year old Albus Potter has found out that he has the HIV virus. Rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own any Harry Potter character that is to the talented JK Rowling only. **

Albus Potter was up in the sky, he could feel the wind in his hair and the coolness of the winds touch on his face. It would have been a good day for Quidditch practice for the Gryffindors. Albus looked out for the Golden snitch while he sat on his broom. His captain was below him, telling the Chasers how to do a proper formation. The two beaters were practicing how to aim the bludger better at opponents. The captain to the team was none other than Molly Weasley, a seventh year. She was a good keeper, but was a rooky captain. Their first game was a month away in November and Molly was excited and nervous about it. She wanted to show that she was captain material and the people she chose for the team was her ticket to prove that. Albus sat on the broom and wave of nausea hit him as the practice snitch zoomed right passed. Albus grabbed for it, but the nausea in his stomach made him slower than he normally was. He shook his head to get rid of the feeling and he raced towards the snitch. The cool wind slapped his skin as he stretched out his hand and…. Albus took hold of the small ball. If this was a match, he would have given his team a hundred and fifty points straight up.

"Good job Albus," Molly said as he looked over to his cousin fly up to him on her broom.

"Thanks Molly" he said with a smile.

"What happened back there?" Molly asked when he reacted slower to catching the snitch earlier. "That was a slow reaction when you were first trying to catch the snitch."

"Sorry Molly… I guess I am not completely over this flu thing yet," he said, which was true. He had been having flu like symptoms for two weeks now and Albus was hoping it would go away, so far it has.

"You better not react that slowly when we are facing Slytherin in a few weeks," Molly said.

"Don't worry, I won't" he said to her. There was that feeling again, that nausea feeling crept back to him.

"Are you ok Albus?" Molly asked seeing her younger cousin staggered on his broom. That was when the entire Gryffin dor team took notice.

"I'm… I'm ok guys" he said.

"Albus are you ok?" James asked, Albus looked at his brother and he could tell that James was worried, and that did not happen very often.

"I'm fine James, I… I just need some air" he said as he flew down to the ground. Molly, James, and Fred touched down beside him.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse?" James suggested as Albus nearly vomited on the grass.

The three older couisins looked at each other, not knowing what to do. At that moment, Albus vomited for real.

"Come on Al, lets go to the nurse" James said, helping his younger brother stand on his feet. James gave Fred and Molly his and Albus's brooms and he escorted Albus to the nurse.

"Seriously James I will be ok" Albus said as they walked in the nurses' office.

"Can I help you boys?" the nurse said walking up to them. "What did you break this time James?" The nurse was looking at James.

"I'm ok James, I only threw up once" Albus said, which was directed towards James more than the nurse.

"This is a hospital wing, not a shouting ring" The nurse said.

"Sorry ma'am but my brother has not been feeling well for the past two weeks, and he just threw up while we were at Quidditch practice." James said. Albus rolled his eyes, how many times did he have to say he was fine? Sure he felt under the weather for two weeks but he didn't need to see the nurse for that alone.

"What have you been sick with Potter?" the nurse asked Albus, he shrugged, and answered "the flu… I think" he said to her.

"Take a seat Potter" she said as Albus took a seat on the closest bed. "You may go back to practice Potter," James looked from the nurse to his brother.

"See you later than Al" James said as he walked out of the nurses' office.

"Bye James" Albus said.

The nurse took out a thermometer and stuck the end under his tongue.

"How long have you felt like you had the flu?" she asked him as a clip board appeared by her side and a quill was writing as he spoke.

"About two weeks now," he said as she took the thermometer out of his mouth.

"You still have a fevor… " she said as the quill squibbiled. "Two weeks and you just now come to me?"

"… I was hoping it would go away," Albus said truthfully.

"Boys… you always wait until the last minute to see me when you are sick" she said to herself under her breath. "Ok Albus, stay here for me."

Nurse Pince walked to her office, she looked at Albus Potter's clip board. He had a fever, and flu like symptoms. She opened up a large book shelf that was full of potions for all types of things.

Albus saw the nurse walk back over to him and handed him a cup.

"Drink this Potter and it will help you sleep… if you do have the flu, sleep will help" she said as Albus took the potion. "It will help with your fever and nausea."

Albus took the potion and he was not a fan of the flavor.

"Yuck… that is… some nasty shi… stuff," Albus coughed as he handed the class back to the nurse.

"What did you expect me to give you? Pumpkin juice?" Nurse Pince said to him.

"Sorry," he said, as he could feel the effects of the potion working.

…

It was near dinner time and Nurse Pince looked in her health book in her office, she had recently learned that Albus Potter did not just have the flu. It was something much more. So far she learned that he had a mild fever, and that he had flu like symptoms. She took a sample of blood and so far nothing was happening when she was checking it on Dragon pox. She just tested another sampled, which was the hundredth time now, for a disease that she was hoping that he didn't have. The blood sample was done and the color to the blood lightened to a shade of red that Nurse Pince knew was not a real good thing. Albus Potter had HIV.

"…I belter…. Better alert Mr. and Mrs. Potter… and headmistress Sprout," Nurse Pince said to herself as she got up from her chair and wrote a letter to Harry and Ginny Potter.

….

It was the next day, and Albus was sitting on the bed. He was dressed for his classes and his book bag was on the floor by the bed.

"Mr. Potter, come to my office please" Nurse Pince said as Albus got up, and he followed the nurse to her office. "Take a seat."

The office was large, with book shelves along the walls. A large chandelier hung above the nurses' desk. Albus took the chair opposite the nurse.

"What is it?" he asked the nurse as he put his book down. Even though he had a good sleep, he still felt exhausted and he felt like he had no energy.

"Mr. Potter, do you know what HIV is?" she asked him straight up. She was curious if he was familiar with the sexual transmitted disease. Well not really all sexually transmitted, she knew you could get it by any contact with contaminated body fluid. The disease was more prone to muggles than wizards, but they could still catch it.

"… Not really," he said.

"HIV is a sexually transmitted disease," Nurse Pince said to the youngest Potter male. "It attacks the immune system and…. I am afraid that… that you have it Albus." Pince said to him.

"What?" Albus asked, he felt confused; he didn't understand how this could happen. "….That doesn't make any since… I haven't had any… any… any…. Sex with any one yet."

"It doesn't have to be from just sex Albus, you don't have to lie rather or not you had any sexual contact with anyone yet," Nurse Pince said. "It can be transmitted through any blood to blood contact or contaminated blood. Have you had to be given any blood recently?"

"… Yeah but that can't be it" he said.

"I understand that it is hard to take in but you're not the only one with this," Nurse Pince said. Albus just felt confused. How could this have happened to him? It just didn't make since to him. What was he going to do now? What about his friends? What about his family? What would they think of him now?

"I informed your parents about it last night and the Headmistress Sprout is aware too, they are aware of you having HIV," Nurse Pince said. That didn't make Albus feel any better. "I will answer any questions that you have the best I can. You don't need to feel ashamed about it either."

"…What… I mean how…?" Albus began, he had no idea what to ask the nurse.

"If your wondering if it will affect your social life than no, but you do have to be careful when it comes to… to any sexual activity." She said to him. Albus looked at the desk. "Here is a pamphlet about it here," and the nurse put a pamphlet infront of him. Albus picked it up.

_Life with HIV/AIDS: how to live with it_

Albus opened the pamphlet, it was all so new to him and he felt even more confused now.

"My door will be open for you anytime," Nurse Pince said. She understood how he felt, even though she didn't have HIV herself, she knew someone who did, and she knew that it was not easy. People are still phobic about it and some jobs won't even allow people who do has it, work for them. "Your parents will be here tomarrow, you may listen in when Professor Sprout and I talk with them. I really do advise it but you don't have to come."

"… I think I better go to class…" he said as he stood up.

"Ok Albus, just remember that I am always here," she said standing up aswell.

"Thanks nurse Pince" he said as Albus walked out of the hospital wing and he walked to the Great Hall.

…

"… Hey Al, you feeling better?" Molly Weasley asked, James looked over, seeing his brother out of the hospital wing. A coupe of other students were asking Albus questions aswell.

"I am… doing better," Albus said. James smiled seeing his brother was back, he was worried what Albus had that made him that sick. Whatever it was, he hoped that Albus would get better, and soon.

"Yeah Al why were you in hospital wing so long?" another student asked.

"The nurse said…. Said that it was just the flu," Albus said. "But she said I am getting better."

"That's good Al," Molly said, she was feeling better knowing her cousin was ok. "Hopefully you don't have spells like that one from yesterday again."

"You really had us all worried there Al," James said looking at his brother.

"… Sorry about that," Albus said. "She just wanted to keep me over night just to make sure."

"Better safe than sorry" James agreed, and he finished his meal.

Albus ate his breakfast and when he finished, he stood up and grabbed his bag, James watched his brother leave the Great Hall. To James, something about Albus didn't feel right. He had no idea why but James felt like Albus was not telling them something… something important, that it was just not the regular flu. James had no idea why he felt like that, he just felt like Albus was keeping something from him and the rest of the family. But James had no idea what it was, and it was nagging at his insides.

"Does Albus seem ok to you James?" Molly Weasley asked, James looked over at Molly. Her bouncy red curls hung loose down her shoulders.

"Not really," James said.

"So its not just me then?" she said. James shook his head, he knew how she felt.

"He isn't telling us the whole story Molly," James said. "I am just wondering what it is that he isn't telling us… and I really don't think it is just the flu either."

Molly nodded, she agreed with James there. It is not very often when James and Molly agree on something. Especially when it came to their sibling's wellbeing.

"What do you think it is?" Molly asked.

"No idea but I do know way to find out," he said. James had a glint in his eye, which meant that he had an idea that meant that the possibility of detention could happen. Most of the time detention was issued when James had an idea.

"Are you suggesting that we spy on Albus?" Molly asked.

"Maybe," James said. "Are you in?"

"There is another way you know without my Captain badge being taken away," Molly said.

"Which is?" he asked.

"Just ask him" Molly said.

"You don't know Albus very well do you?" James asked her. Molly rolled her eyes.

"If we ask him polite enough I am sure he will tell us," she said. James smirked; he hardly doubted that would work. He knew Albus was good at keeping secretes, even if James did an unforgivable curse on Albus, he hardly doubted that Albus would spill. Albus only told secretes only if he needed to.

"He won't tell just anybody if he had a secret, trust me," James said.

"What is the point then?" Molly asked. "You find out your way, and I will find out my own way."

…..

Albus Potter walked to his first class: potions. He took his regular seat next to his best friend Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy was Albus's best friend since first year, and he to many peoples surprise, Scorpius was a Gryffindor.

"Hey Al, I heard you were in the hospital wing, everything ok?" Scorpius asked. Albus looked at his best friend.

"…Ill tell you about latter" Albus whispered.

"You sure?" Scorpius asked. "I sont mind if you want to tell me know… only if you want."

"I said later," Albus whispered, he wanted his friend to drop the conversation right now. He did not feel like talking about what he just heard from the nurse earlier that morning.

**AN: This was written by a friend of mine and he hopes you all like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ginny Potter were sitting in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Albus was sitting in-between Harry and Ginny, and the nurse was sitting in her own chair behind the desk. Her desk was cleared off, and her hands rested on the desk.

"Thank you both for coming Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Nurse Pince said looking at the family in front of her. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, your son has a sexually transmitted disease called human immunodeficiency virus, which is also called HIV, it destroys a type of defense cell called CD4 helper lymphocyte. Lymphocytes are part of the body's immune system; it is a defense system that fights infections. When HIV destroys these lymphocytes, his immune system will become weak and he can get serious infections that he normally wouldn't get. It is one of the most dangerous diseases known to muggle and wizards alike. A person can have it for months and even years before they even know they have it. I can't tell you how he came in contact with it because there is only a few ways for someone to get it," nurse Pince said to them. Harry had no idea what to think, he has heard of HIV and he knew it was a sexually transmitted disease and that it is life threatening if not treated in time, but he personally knew no one with it.

"Like what kind of ways could he have gotten it?" Harry asked.

"Such as having unprotected sex, which means… no condom usage. Sharing needles for drug injection or sharing any non-sanitized needles of any kind. The options are very limited, unless Mrs. Potter has the virus, there is no real other way for him to have gotten the virus otherwise."

"How can that be? Albus isn't sexually active," Ginny said putting her hand on his shoulders. "I can also assure you that I do not have the virus. I have been tested for it for work."

"Then I am afraid that either your son has had unprotected sex, he has shared non sanitized needles, or he has had some contact of bodily fluids," Nurse Pince replied.

"Albus is not sexually active Nurse Pince, and he has never used drugs," Ginny said, she knew her son, she knew he would never do drugs, she and Harry have warned all of their children about drugs. "Is that right sweetheart?"

Albus did not speak, his eyes found the desk fascinating all of a sudden; he did not want to talk about the different ways of getting HIV.

"Albus, are you ok?" Harry asked, he has not heard Albus speak since they got in the room.

"I'm fine dad" Albus said. He was not looking at his parents or the nurse.

"Albus sweetie… You… You have not used any drugs… right?" Ginny asked, she was hoping that her son would be honest with the answer. She also hoped that she was right about Albus not using any drugs.

"No mum I haven't," Albus said which the truth was; Albus did not use any drugs.

"… Albus…. Did you use…. Use unprotected sex?" Ginny asked, she was looking at Albus alone now.

"Ginny, you're embarrassing him," Harry said. He could tell that Albus was getting uncomfortable. Albus's ears were turning slightly red.

"You're telling me Harry that you would rather not know how Albus even got HIV?" Ginny asked, she was appauled with what Harry said.

"Of course I am curious Ginny," Harry said. "Why would I not be?"

"Yes ok…" Albus said standing up, he did not want his parents to argue, especially if it was about him. "Yes I had sex alright. It was back in mid September."

"What about anything since then?" Nurse Pince asked.

"Isn't that kind of personal for you to ask?" Ginny asked.

"Yes mum I am sure… nothing has happened since then," Albus said sitting back down and crossing his arms.

"I am only asking Albus because I want to make sure HIV does not spread among students," Nurse Pince said.

"No one else after that," Albus said.

"Can you tell me the name of the student that it was?" Nurse Pince asked. "If you prefer you can write it down. I won't tell anyone about the other student. It will be just be between you and me."

"Your mum and I won't judge you Albus if you say the name," Harry said looking at his son.

"We promise we will not judge you," Ginny said.

"It is probably better if you two do not know yet," Albus said quietly. He was not ready to tell his parents.

"You sure Albus?" Ginny asked.

"Mum please, I…. This is hard on me," Albus said.

"We understand Albus," Harry said, he did not know how Albus felt personally. But he did know that this was not an easy thing.

"Do you dad?" Albus asked standing up again. "I have fucking HIV, you have no idea how I feel…. I don't even know how I feel."

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter can you both step out of my office for a moment," Nurse Pince said.

"Albus, you're lucky that we don't ground you for that language," Harry said as he and Ginny got up from their chairs. Albus watched his parents leave the office.

"Who was the person?" Nurse Pince asked. "If you prefer to write it down, you may."

Albus took the quill and he wrote the name down on the parchment. Nurse Pince looked at the parchment.

"This is the young man?" she asked him. Albus nodded.

"Nothing sexual with him or anyone else since then?" Nurse Pince asked.

"No one" Albus said.

"Did you know he had HIV?" Nurse Pince asked him. Albus shook his head, of course he didn't know.

"No, he never told me" Albus told the nurse.

"I will have him come down latter on, I don't think he is on the HIV list for the school." The nurse said. "Let me go get your parents back in here." The nurse walked out of the office and brought Harry and Ginny back in the room. Taking their seats.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell us who it was Albus?" Ginny asked.

"… I am just not ready yet mum" Albus told her.

"Just tell us when you are ready then Al" Harry said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, HIV is not curable as you know, but there is treatment" the nurse said.

"What does the treatment do if it doesn't cure it?" Ginny asked, she felt like her soul was split when the nurse said it was incurable. Albus was stuck with this for the rest of his life. This was something that no mother wanted to hear.

"Treatment slows down the progression of the disease," Pince said. "It only keeps it at bay, but the good news is that he will lead a healthy life, that's if he sticks with treatment of course."

"So even with treatment he will still have it?… but it only slows the progression? Is that what I am hearing?" Ginny asked.

"He will still have it Mrs. Potter, not even wizards have found the cure," Nurse Pince told them.

Albus looked at the desk; he had no idea what to think. The nurse and the pamphlet said there was absolutely no cure for HIV or AIDS. Only treatment would keep it at bay. Albus had to admit that if Healers could treat Dragon Pox, Dragon bite, or vanishing sickness, then why couldn't they cure HIV?

"Why is there no cure?" Albus asked as his parents and the nurse were talking.

"Excuess me?" the nurse asked politely. She didn't think she heard him right.

"Why is there no cure?" Albus repeated, Harry found that to be a good question. Why wasn't there one?

"The disease is powerful, a good number of wizards have tried, but," nurse Pince said. "None of the wizards succeeded in finding the cure, but don't worry about that, there are breakthroughs all the time."

"Thank you nurse Pince," Ginny said. "Where can he receive treatment?"

"First of all, he will have to be tested," she told the family.

"What is that for?" Harry asked. The three Potters were confused, they all thought that the nurse tested him yesterday when she found out he had HIV. Why would he need to be tested again?

"They have to do testing in order to get the treatment right," Nurse Pince said.

"Where can he get the testing done?" Harry asked.

"At St. Mungo's," Pince said. "The receptionist will tell you what to do and where to go. Do you have any questions?"

"People are going to start treating me different if they know I have HIV right?" Albus asked. He had a worry look to his eyes as he asked the question.

"I am afraid so," nurse Pince said. "I am not going to lie, this is where your true friends show their true colors. Some may stick by you… others may see you in a different light. Is there any more questions that I can answer?"

"… Not really," Ginny said as she and Harry stood up. Neither of them knew what to ask the nurse. It was all confusing to them.

"Send an owl when you can get an appointment and I will alert Professor Sprout." The nurse told them as the family of three walked out of the office.

….

"What will we tell the family, Harry?" Ginny asked, her and Harry were in the family den. "We can't keep this a secret forever."

"I don't know," Harry told her, his eyes gazing in front of him. "I still can't believe he got it… I told him about unprotected sex and the consequences… I thought he was listening."

"It is not your fault Harry; I don't want you blaming yourself…. We did what we could and…. Well it was all we could do." Ginny said looking over at her husband as they sat side by side looking at the fire in the fire place. "We could not keep our eyes on him, James and Lilly twenty four hours a day. It was bad enough watching James with the two of us."

"To answer your question Ginny," Harry said. "We don't say a thing."

"What?" Ginny asked with a confused expression. "This is serious Harry; we have to tell them about Albus's condition."

"I know that Ginny" Harry said, both were getting frustrated with the situation. "What I meant was… let Albus tell them, or we tell only the ones who he wants us too. Besides I don't think he wants us telling others about his condition just yet."

"… I guess you're right," Ginny said. What Harry said did make sense. Telling others about Albus having HIV was probably not the best thing to do right now, especially behind Albus's back.

….

Albus walked in the Common Room, he was feeling tired now after the conversation with his parents and the school nurse.

"Hey Al, where you been?" James asked getting up from the couch in the Common Room. He walked over towards Albus.

"Hey James," Albus said.

"Where were you Al?" James repeated. He was worried about his little brother, he knew something was up.

"I need to go to… to the library" Albus said as he turned around and walked back to the door. James grabbed Albus by the wrist.

"That is a lie Al… Seriously Al what is going on?" James asked his brother, looking at him in the eye.

"I don't want to talk about it James" Albus said as he tried taking his brothers hand off his wrist.

"I am your brother Al, you can tell me anything," James said, making his brother face him.

"… I can't James… I just can't" Albus said as James let go of Albus's wrist.

"…Fine, be like that…" James said as he was looking at Albus, he was getting fed up with Albus not talking to him or anyone else. "Just leave the entire family in the ditch as if we don't matter."

"What?" Albus asked looking over at James said.

"You heard me Al" James said, he was being serious.

"… You have no clue what I am going through" Albus said. He walked up to James.

"Then why don't you tell me?" James said, he was trying to keep his cool. "Or better yet, someone else in the family."

"I can't James… Can't you get that through your damn thick skull?" Albus said looking at his brother. Both of the boys were staring at each other, James was becoming furious, his fuse was lit and was halfway to the end, Albus's light was starting to fume.

"Maybe I would prefer it best if my brother was dead," James said, his voice was a mix of seriousness and venom. Albus felt a ping to his heart as James said that. That was probably the worst thing James could possibly say. Albus could feel his eyes water up. He backed away from James and without a word or a single glance, Albus walked out of the Common Room nearly slamming it shut on his way out.

"THAT IS NOT HOW YOU TREAT A LADY!" James heard the fat lady say from outside the Common Room.

"James what was that about?" Fred asked walking up to James. Fred Weasley had witnessed the argument between James and Albus.

"…Nothing Fred" James said as he returned to the couch. He stared at the fire place; his pulse was still racing from the fight with Albus.

**AN: any feed back is welcome. **

**hope you like this, the fist, and third chapters. This chapter and chapter 3 will be posted at the same time. **


	3. Chapter 3

Albus Potter was in the library, it was a Saturday, and it was two weeks later since Albus found out he had human immunodeficiency virus, which is also more commonly known as HIV. During the last two weeks, Albus has not spoken to James or barely anyone in his family that attended the school. The past two weeks was also not the most fun filled he ever had either. Last Wednesday, Albus visited St Mungo's and spent nearly half the day there. He remembered waiting nearly two hours for the Head nurse to see him and tell him about the treatment options and warned him about what happens if he doesn't take the medicine. The head Healer told him and his parents that without treatment, the lifespan of HIV positive live for ten to forty years, depending how far a long one is. What scared Albus the most was that if it was left untreated it will and can lead to AIDS, which is a lot worse than HIV. AIDS was a step that Albus did not want to take, hell; he found having HIV was bad enough. From the testing, and two hours after waiting, the head Healer gave him a few prescription options that he can possibly take. Albus and his parents chose a pill that must be taken daily before breakfast on an empty stomach. The side effect though was his least favorite part, all of the drugs had side effects, and it was a give and take situation in Albus's opinion. Luckily there insurance company helped them out. The insurance part was what worried Harry and Ginny the most, along with knowing that their son was going to have to take medicne for the rest of his life. Along with the medication, the Healer gave Albus and his parents a free packet that talked about living with HIV, what to expect, and how to deal with it. To Albus it felt like muggle stereo instructions. The head Healer also warned Albus about short term side effects of the treatment, such as fatigue, headaches, nausea, vomiting, insomnia, rashes, and weigh loss.

Albus was sitting in the library, it amazed him how one night with someone led him to having a disease that could potentially kill him, and that it led him to taking medicine for the rest of his life. That is if they come up with a cure. He was looking at a book that covered diseases, and Albus had found what he was looking for. Albus had been reading the health book for nearly two hours now, and he was getting tired of reading, his eyes were becoming heavy.

"Albus Potter," Molly Weasley said walking towards the table where he was sitting, Albus jumped in his seat, the voice sounding like his own mother. "Where were you? Why were you not at practice?"

As Molly came in, the other occupants of the library was shushing her to be quiet.

"… Hey Molly," Albus said, looking up at his cousin as he began shutting the book.

"Where were you Albus?" Molly repeated. Her hands were on her hips.

"Why? Practice isn't until two," Albus said, not realizing that it was now four thirty on the afternoon.

"It is four thirty Potter, and practice ended thirty minutes ago," Molly said, she was still furious with her younger cousin. "This is the third time you missed practice. I was forgiving the third because Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry had to take you to St. Mungo's, and the second because you felt sick. What the bloody Merlins beard kept you from practice? And make this excuse a good one."

"Sorry Molly…. I… I was doing homework,"Albus said, in a way, it was not a total lie. It was not school related, but it was homework on personal reasons.

"Oh really? For what may I ask do you need a health book for?" Molly asked, she noticed the title of the book; _Magical Health Maladies_.

"Er… potions?" Albus said standing up.

"I don't believe you," Molly told him. Molly did not believe that, she never had to look in a health book for potions. She hardly doubted that Albus would need to. The part of the lie that Molly did not believe was that Albus was studying potions. Albus loved potions, she knew he was better at then she ever was, and she was a seventh year. "You never studied a day in your life for potions, if you even look at a potions book, you remember it right then and there… So do not lie to me."

"…. It was for personal use… ok?" Albus said quietly.

Molly looked at him. "Are you being sincere?" she asked him crossing her arms.

"Yes… and It pains me to do it," he replied.

"Fine…" Molly said. "And one more thing Albus… Why are you always hiding from the family recently?"

Albus shrugged, he was looking at the table.

"Staying away from everybody will not help Albus, not matter the reason," Molly told him. "Trust me… When I had my fist acne flare up, I didn't show my face for two whole days... Is that why you're hiding from everybody? Because you have acne?"

"Do I look like I have acne problems Molly?" Albus asked looking at her.

"Not really but…" Molly Weasly said. "Do you want to talk about what is bothering you?"

"I cant Molly" Albus said, how many times did Albus have to tell his family this. He knew he will have to one day. It is just that Albus did not feel ready to reveal that he had HIV just yet. "… I am sorry… but I can't just yet."

Molly rolled her eyes, he has been saying that for nearly two weeks now, and quite frankly people were beginning to get tired of it. The truth was that Molly was also in the library to see what Albus was haidding. Sure she was mad that he skipped practice. But finding out why Albus was alienating himself from everyone in the family was another reason.

"Albus Potter, you have been saying that for two weeks, quite frankly we are all getting tired of it," Molly said, she was a foot away from him now. Molly did not yell the request, but she did have an irritated but stern sound to her voice, like an older sister. "So start talking."

"… I… I… I have…" Albus began. Telling others about having HIV was not an easy thing. Sure it was a lot easier saying it in your head than it was to your own cousin.

"You what?" Molly asked.

"… I have… oh bloody hell I have… I have… oh hold on," Albus said, getting frustrated with himself. Albus was feeling nervouse and scared about telling Molly this, he felt like he had gone toungue tied. Albu picked up the book and flipped through the pages.

"What are you doing Al?" Molly asked, seeing her cousin getting all tongue tied. Albus found the page. He handed the book over to Molly. She took the book, and Molly had no clue why he was showing her this.. Unless it had the reason why he was hiding from everyone in there. "What am I looking at?" Molly asked, her eyes gazed at the pages.

"Here" Albus said pointing to the HIV section. Molly's eyes gazed the pages until she saw what Albus was pointing to. She froze when she saw the HIV section. Was this why Albus has been acting so strange? Was this why he was feeling so sick lately?

"ALbus, are you sure? Have you been… been tested for it?" Molly asked, she was suddenly scared for him, she has heard of HIV and what it can do to a person. "How… how long have you had this?"

"Yes I am sure… I… didn't know how to tell you guys, and… I was afraid I would lose all of you." Albus said. "The Healers said two or three months now is how long I had it."

"Why didn't you say you had HIV before?" Molly asked him. "Who was the bimbo who got you into this mess anyway?"

"SHHH" Albus said putting a finger on his lips to signal her not to say it out loud. "… Please don't tell anyone Molly... Please don't!"

Molly looked at Albus, his green eyes was showing that he was desperate. But he still didn't answer her question on who gave him the disease in the first place.

"I won't say a word Al," Molly said to him. "I am proud of you for telling me that. I do not think I can even imagine how you must feel about this."

Molly wanted to hug Albus, but she refrained herself incase Albus didn't want her too.

"Thanks Molly…" Albus said with a slight smile. He felt better now that he told someone. It was like fifteen pounds were dropped off his chest.

"It won't stop you from playing Quidditch right?" Molly asked, back to serious mode.

"Nurse Pince has not said anything," Albus said. Which was true, he did not remember any one saying that he can't continue playing Quidditch. "Nor did the head Healer at St Mungo's, no body mention that I had to stop playing."

"Good, because I do expect to see at our next Quidditch practice on Wednesday this coming week." Molly said. "No excuses either or you will be cut from the team."

"I will see you teen," Albus said, looking at Molly.

With that final word, Molly left the Library. Leaving Albus at the table.

Molly walked down the corridor; she could not believe what she heard from her cousin Albus. She did not understand how Albus could even get HIV, he never seemed to be sexually active in her opinion, and she never heard of him talk about girls in the sexual way or any hints. She did understood how Albus felt; she now knew why he did not want to face any of the family. He did not want them to think of him any less than they do now. Molly knew she could not tell anyone, she made a promise to him, and Molly did not break promises. Even if she had to keep it from the family, she would. It was keeping it from family that was going to be the hard part.

_Bloody hell, no wonder he didn't want to face the family_ Molly thought to herself as she walked to the Common Room to put her stuff up. As Molly walked along the corridor, she realized that Albus still didn't answer her question on who gave him HIV. When she meets that piece of witch trash who gave her younger cousin HIV, she would throttle her brains yet. What Molly did not know was that the one who did give Albus HIV was a boy in Albus's year who was one of the two beaters for Gryffindor's main rival, the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Molly!" James called. Molly stopped and looked behind her, seeing James walk up to her. "Did you find Al?" James asked catching his breath.

"Yeah I found him" Molly said giving James her full attention. "He was in the library."

"I should have known" James said shaking his head, "why was he not at practice? Was he sick again?... Or is he one less sibling of mine to keep track of?"

"James Potter I am appalled at your words" Molly said in a disapproving tone. "… as a matter of fact James, you should ask him yourself if you want know what is going on with him."

James looked at Molly, the way she said that made the gears in his head turn.

"You don't happen to know what is wrong with Albus do you?" James asked.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Molly said in a matter of fact tone.

"Molly Weasley you better tell me what is wrong with my brother" James said.

"If you want to know what is on Albus's mind James, then why don't you just ask him?" Molly said, she didn't understand on why James always had to take the short way around things.

"Because it will be easier to get it from you" he replied. Molly rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you go try to find out yourself" Molly said, as she walked towards the Fat Lady's portrait. James huffed; he knew Molly would not blab. If she did, she would have told him by now. The Poly juice potion and the Imperious curse were both out of the question (especially since James did not know how to do either), asking Albus himself was the only way to find out what Albus was hiding.

**AN: my friend hopes you enjoy this chapter, if you want the scene from St Mungo's let me know and I will tell him. **

**Thanks for reading, Jackyboy16.**


End file.
